George
Loner |Currently= Ōu Army |Status |Status=Alive |Reason= |Information |Gender=Male |Breed=Saluki Great Dane mix |Bithplace=Aomori Prefecture Kōfu |Age |GNG=0-1 years old |GDW=13-14 years old |GDWO=14 years old |GTLW=15 years old |Look |Color=White |Eye Color= |Fur=Feathered |Characteristics=Many scars on his body |Relatives |LinkFamily=All Family Members |LinkAppearances=All Appearances }} George (Jōji in the Finnish version) is the second son of Ben and Cross and the middle one of the siblings Ken and Minnie. Appearance George is a white Saluki mix, interestingly looking like a pure-bred one. He has many scars on his body. Personality George is quite aggressive and short-tempered male. He is easily annoyed and can turn violent and rude when angered. He was once a docile and calm puppy but his sister's death traumatized and changed him. He is tough and hardened by his past, not crying as often as most characters. His notably weakness is his fear of water which he eventually overcomes. He was furious and greatly annoyed when Weed banished Jerome, not understanding his way of thinking and calling him a coward. He himself has no problems with killing those who in his opinion deserve it, believing that they don't deserve mercy. Interestingly, he seemed to understand that Jerome was going to kill the Hougen's spies by only looking into his eyes. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Akakabuto Arc' George and his siblings, Ken and Minnie, were born as the children of the platoon leader, Ben, and the female Ōu soldier Cross in Mutsu (in the anime, it was in Ōu). 'Wolf Arc' George, Ken, Minnie, Chibi, and Cross were kidnapped by the wolf, Retsuga, and taken to the wolves' leader, Reima. They were released when his father, Ben, came to rescue them. Ginga Densetsu Weed He is Ben and Cross's second son and the brother of Ken and Minnie. As he was not the oldest son, he stayed in Yamanashi with his sister and parents. One day, he was supposed to watch over his sister Minnie but fell a sleep. After he woke up, he started to search for her sister. George found her on a rock in the middle of a raging river. She tried to swim away but the current drove her to the waterfall. She drowned in front of her brother's eyes. George blamed himself of his sister's death and left his home. He still has nightmares about what happened and suffers from hydrophobia because of it. He gained a nickname Lonely George in Kansai. He is said to be stronger than his older brother Ken and is thought to be as strong as his father Ben. 'Hōgen Arc' Afterwards, George headed back to Yamanashi, possibly after hearing about Hougen. He saves his mother from some intruders who attacked her. He then joins his brother, Ken, and the Kai, Kagetora, in the battle against Hougen. They go to see the Kai family and are joined by Harutora and Nobutora. George’s group searches for Weed and finds him fighting with Tesshin. Afterwards, they herd out together with Weed to find more dogs. Later, when Weed is about to banish Jerome who killed enemy spies, George turns angry and calls Weed a coward because he doesn't want to kill his enemies. George is about to leave and join Jerome with Ron and Kyoushirou, but the Shepherd tell them to go back and they do. In the final battle against Hougen, George tries to protect his parents from the rampaging Hougen, in which he fails to do as he gets badly wounded. When Hougen falls into a river with Reika, George remembers how his dear sister, Minnie, died. He overcomes his fear of water and, without thinking of himself or his wounds, jumps into the river and saves her life. George stays a part of Weed's pack after the death of Hougen. 'Monkey Arc' He was seen in Gin's pack when Sasuke calls for reinforcements to battle Shougun. 'Russian Arc' He was also in Gin's pack when they go to Hokkaido to battle Viktor. 'Hybrid Arc' He went on the hunt with Kagetora, Ken, and Hiro to fight Hybrid Bear. However, this proved to be the toughest challenge when George gets badly wounded as he saves Joe's hunting pack mate Bomb by pushing him out of the way from Hybrid Bear's claws. Fortunately, he is saved from getting killed by the bear again when his brother steps in with Ben's aura and a howl to scare it away. George is then taken to Joe's owner Ninomiya for treatment. Later on in the story, George appears to be alive and, after hearing the news of Hybrid Bear's defeat, escaped from the cage along with Koyuki, Kotetsu, Koujiro, and Lydia with the help of Joe. When the dogs were finally reunited with Weed and Jerome (who were separated at the river after killing Hybrid Bear), George and others went back to their homeland only to hear the news that their father, Ben had died when they were away. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion George appears in the story with very little role as one of the dogs sent out to investigate the problems in Ou. When the earthquake and volcanic disaster had occurred, what was last seen of George was that he was among the majority of the Ou soldiers who fled to safety. George also fights during the finale battle against Masamune and returns to Ohu with Ken and Cross. Ginga: The Last Wars George was among the group with Weed who helped to fight off the attacking bears led by Monsoon. When his mother takes an unconscious Lydia to safety, George attacks the bear to buy them time, only for the bear to bring its claws down on his head, piercing the back of his neck. George is dragged away by Tesshin, who asks Hiro to take the injured dog away. As they escape, Hiro and George are cornered by more bears before they can reach the top of the hill where Gin is. Hiro attacks and kills the bear before carrying George back up the hill. It isn't long after George is reunited with the others, before Daisuke and Hidetoshi appear in their helicopter. Seeing him injured, they take him along with Weed to be treated for their wounds at a hospital. It's here at the hospital that it is confirmed that George will make a full recovery, despite his wounds being serious. Under constant care from Daisuke and Hidetoshi, George is still weary of the humans and barks at them when they get close. As Daisuke checks on Gin and Weed, George continues barking until Gin, who is in the care cage next to him, tells him to be silent, to which George stops and apologizes. George is being tended to. Then, sometime later he and Jerome are retrieved by Hidetoshi who are reunited with their friends in the barn, who are happy to see that they alive and well. They all watch Akame as he has his bandages removed, and are surprised and glad to see that Akame can see again. Back at the barn George hears from Gin what has happened back in Ohu and that Orion is handling things well for now. Then, soon Orion and Jerome arrive with the young pup looking anxious he hears Gin remind his grandson that he has to what six months for their injures to heal and he tries to make him understand that their feelings are the same. With that Weed watches Orion begins to leave but not before he hears Akame giving the young pup advice about training with the sickle. After Orion's second departure, he hears Akame mention of the secret arts of fanged ninjas and that when it comes to mastering the techniques takes great discipline of the mind and body and that Akame himself took ten years to master. Ginga Densetsu Noah Name Explanation 譲二 (jouji) is a familiar spelling in Japanese of the English name, George. This is because each kanji has two readings: a kun-reading, which is the standard Japanese reading; and an on-reading, which is based upon the original Chinese pronunciation of the kanji. George's kanji uses the on-reading, and thus form the English transliteration of the name. Trivia *Although often treated like a youngster, George is actually only a little younger than Gin, thus making him one of the older dogs. *George is not seen, nor mentioned, in the Ginga Densetsu Weed (Anime). *George consider his ears as the "most attractive feature" on himself (calling them "charm point (チャームポイント)" in Japanese) in GDWO vol 27. Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Scar Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Salukis Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Great Danes Category:GDN Characters